The Sugar Rush
by Determine Artist
Summary: Two sugar high ninjas and a sugar high a kid causing highjinxs on the bounty, anoyed by this a drench ninja, another ninja and the drench ninja's sister now has to catch the sugar high trio before they can do anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**This is supposed to take place before Zane found out the he was an Android.

**Constructive criticsutm and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was an ordinary on the bounty, until a snow-white ninja name Zane spotted his fellow ninja in bright red clothing name Kai. The red clad ninja had is back facing the wall, looking at the edge of the hall way, with a serious look on his face, like he was going to be attacked any seconds by the Serpentine.

Curious, Zane went up and asked "Getting's Kai, what's wrong? Are we in trouble?"

Kai took sigh and said "Oh, hi Zane. I 'am on the lookout"

"Lookout for what?"

At that moment three blurry figures ran passed them, while someone screaming out "CAN'T CATCH US! Zane could assume that it was their other fellow blue ninja Jay who said that.

Kai asked Zane "Dose that answers your question?" He soon ran after the figures screaming out "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FOR THOSE DAMN WATER BALLOONS!"

Zane was only baffled for a few seconds, about the situation he just witness, before getting over it. He soon went off to what he doing.

* * *

After a while Zane walked in to kitchen, he spotted the red ninja only he was complete drench in water, with a furious looked on his face. He was about to say something, but a jet black-haired girl and Kai's sister Nya soon came in to the room and beaten him to it. "Why are you are soaked?"

"Argh! Jay, Lloyd and Cole kept on pelting me with damn water balloons!"

"What has gotten into those guys?"

Suddenly Zane notice at the corner of his eye. He walked over to the sink and said "I sense that it has something to with this"

This had caught the attention of the siblings. In the sink had a lot of dirty plates that had the remains of brown food, energy drink cans, and candy wrappers.

"Are those energy drinks and candy wrappers?" asked Nya.

"Indeed and I sense that is the remains of chocolate cake, on the dishes"

"OH, GREAT! Those guys are on a sugar high!" the red ninja said.

"What's a sugar high?"

"It's where somebody gets too much sugar and has so much energy that they act crazy" Kai soon got up and said "Well, I 'am going to find guys and give them a piece of my mind" He soon got up and left the room.

* * *

After a few minutes, on another place of the ship, three ninjas Jay, a shadow black ninja named Cole, and a white colored hair kid named Lloyd was happily talking to each other.

"YAHOO! This feel so good!" said an energized Cole.

"I know, tell me about!" Lloyd said.

Jay spoke up, but he was speaking so fast that he couldn't be understood.

"You know what he said?" asked Cole.

"Nope!"

At that moment, the trio notice Kai running towards them, angrily shouting out "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

All of them shouted "RUN! And they made break for it, while having Kai on their tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Nya was in a tranquil state, working on some machines, until she heard noises going on in the back ground. Curious she stopped what she was doing. At that moment Kai came running in the room with the sugar high trio on his tail holding water balloons in their looked behind him to see that the trio already thrown the balloons at him. Just then he doge the attack, only missing him by an inch. The red ninja rushed out of the room, while Nya and the machines got soaked.

Nya soon had a slight frustrated frown on her face. She turn to see the sugar high boys zooming past her, while one of them shouting something, but it so fast that she couldn't make out, what it was.

* * *

At the training area, the white ninja was honing his ninja skills, attacking mannequins, dogging projectiles, and completely focus on the task. Just then he head some noises, which cause him stop. When in the direction of were the noises was coming from. He soon got hit by a barrage of water balloons and falling on his ass. At the same time the red ninja and trio of boys zoom past them, leaving the snow-white lad by himself, looking slightly annoyed.

* * *

All through that day Kai kept on chasing the trio and kept on being pelted by water balloons or dogging them, which sometimes Nya and Zane took the blows instead. Trio apologized to them, but the ninja and the girl had still gotten annoyed by it.

Nya was walking around the ship, looking for hyperactive boys, but soon stop when she heard something moving around in a closed bathroom, door like there's a scared animal there.

"Kai, are in there?"

She soon heard frighten sounding voice coming out of the room "Nya, is that you?"

"Yes. Why are you in there? Are you okay?"

She then heard a sigh. Soon she heard brother answering "I 'am trying to hide from the guys, because they won't stop throwing those damn water balloons at me and I don't feel like getting wet"

"You mean they're still at it?" Nya asked, in a surprised tone.

"Yes"

"You think the sugar would've were off by now"

"I know, they must be more sugar from somewhere"

"But where?"

At that moment someone interrupted them "Excuse Me" Nya sawn Zane walking towards her. "But, I couldn't help hearing your conversation and I know where getting the sugar from"

"You do?" Kai asked, interrupted him with a shock tone.

Zane nodded. "Yes, I caught a glimpse of them when I was taking my evening walk. They were in our room, taking a box, containing a lot of candy, out form the floor boards, underneath Jay's bed"

"ARGH! Great! They're going keep at it all night and I 'am going have to stay in this damn bathroom, until they get tired"

"What if you steal their candy?" Nya asked, trying to provide light to the situation.

"Nah, they have booby-trapped"

"Well, what if you catch them" said Zane.

"But how? I tried several times, already and they always seem to slip pass me"

"Okay, this has to stop, it's getting of controlled" Nya, suggested.

"I agreed" said Zane.

"What! Are you guys sure?"

Both, the red ninja's friend and his sister said "Yes"

Soon the bathroom door opened, with standing in front saying "Thank you, now all we need is a planned"

Kai and the others started to formulate a plan to catch the energized trio.


	3. Chapter 3

After they finished, Kai went to distract the hyper ninjas, while Zane went to cook some food for dinner. Wait? What! He cooked a big turkey and got some glasses full of warm milk. As he laid out the food and the drinks on the table, the hyper trio came running in to the room.

"Wow! Zane you out did yourself this time!" the blue ninja happily said.

"Greetings! Uh, weren't you chasing Kai?"

"We were, but we got hungry, so we came here"

"Um? Where's Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"I believe she said, said she had something to do"

"Ah, never let's eat" Cole said.

Both Jay Lloyd said "Yes"

"Zane aren't you gonna eat, too?"

Don't worry about me, I already had my consumption"

"Oh? Okay"

As three ninjas soon started to eat, the white-clad looked on with a masked satisfaction on his face.

* * *

A few moments later, the energized trio was now being chased the red suited. They kept the chaste going for a while, until Lloyd stared to rubbed circles in his is eyes and yawing. He soon said "Um, Guys, I 'am getting tired"

"Oh no; hang in there Lloyd were almost there"

Lloyd yawn before saying "I can't make it" and collapsed on the floor and stared to snore.

"Oh; no Lloyd"

"Forget him, let's just get to the stash"

"Right"

* * *

As they ran in hall way, something came up from underneath Cole and lifting him in the air.

"COLE!" Jay turned around to see, Cole was dangling from inside of a net that was hanging on a selling.

"Damn it! I 'am okay" he tried to free himself, but it was useless. After that he said "Just go, I'll be fine"

"Right" And with that Jay went off.

* * *

After a while Jay had reached his and his fellow ninja's bedroom. Once he reached the foot of his bed, he pulled out a metal box with a lock attached to it, token out a key from his pocket and unlock it.

The blue ninja had a shocked expression, when he opened the box and found out that the box was empty.

"WHAT! WHAT! What the hell! Where did the candy go?"

"Look for something?"

"WA!" The blue clad ninja turned around, to see Kai in front of the door with a cocky pose. "Oh, ha ha ha; Hi Kai; Nice day isn't?"

"Save it Jay; Nya already thrown the last bit candy over"

"NO!"

Kai then gotten up close and tried to catch him, but Jay slip by and ran pass him and in to the hallway. This had gotten Kai to furiously pursuing him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME, JAY!"

* * *

As Jay ran through the hallway he stared to feel tired.

"_Oh no! I can't go to sleep now_"

He made his way towards the training area. He took a look back to see the red ninja was still on his ass. Suddenly a sandbag came out of nowhere and hit him.

Jay had only just enough time to look in front of him, before colliding with the sandbag. The sandbag hurl him in to a wall and he fell on to the floor.

After he gotten up and took a few steps forward, a metal cage fell on top of him

"Hey, wo-what just happen?"

* * *

After a few hours later, Jay was now tied up with strong rope along with Cole and now woken Lloyd, sitting on the middle of the floor with Kai, Zane, and Nya facing them with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey'ya guys, what's up?" said Jay, as he put on a fake smile, before he made nervous laugh.

"We're putting an end to this, right here, right now! It's getting out of control!" Kai said angrily.

"What! It was Cole's fault, he the one who brought the cake!" Jay said.

"Hey, you were the one who brought the energy drinks!"

"Hey, I was only in it, because Lloyd challenged me to a to a sugar eating contest!'

Lloyd then interrupted them with a "Hey!"

"Hey, we don't care who started it, just that it ends!"

At that moment, Sensei Wu came from out nowhere. He asked "Oh, did missed anything?"

Everyone just gave out a loud sigh.


End file.
